The invention relates to a method for automatic determination of a boundary of a partial area, in particular of a partial area indicating the remaining range of a motor vehicle. In addition the invention relates to a motor vehicle.
For different applications, in particular in medical technology or even in motor vehicle technology, it is known that a result of a data evaluation, in particular an evaluation of measurement data, is the assignment of rectangular area segments of a total area to a partial area. As an example of this, segmentation algorithms for image data are cited, with which certain pixels are assigned as area segments of a specified object described by the partial area. With such issues, with which a connected partial area of rectangular area segments is finally displayed superimposed on the total area, it is frequently desirable to have available a boundary, in particular a boundary line, of the partial area, in order to display these or similar, e.g. for delimiting the partial area from areas of the total area not belonging to the partial area. This particularly applies if the partial area describes information that is not directly visible from the data of the total area to be displayed, e.g. for a remaining range of a motor vehicle, which is to be displayed on a map together with the map data.